


The Gift of a Christmas Krampus

by Neyiea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Movie, RotG Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this comic <a href="http://scans-daily.dreamwidth.org/4125019.html">here</a></p><p>Pitch decides, since North has been kind and welcoming to him, he'll help North out with this 'Christmas' idea by creating the Krampus to inject a bit of fear into the holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was mid December and Pitch couldn't help but notice that a fair few of the children he visited were oddly hopeful and unafraid for this time of year. Scarce food, plummeting temperatures, thin ice; there were many things many things to be wary of during winter, many things to be fearful, thus cautious, about. But somehow instead of worrying about the illnesses they could catch if they didn't dress for the weather, the children of the world were becoming increasingly full of wonder.

Pitch did not like this one bit, he pursed his lips and stared at the golden dream sand floating above the heads of three children. They were dreaming of oranges.

Oranges? In winter? What a strange thing to dream of, not appropriate at all. What was the Sandman thinking?

He leant over the sleeping children, shadows curling around his shoulders ominously, and began to whisper softly.

"The ice is thin, the water deep, be careful where you tread. For just a crack, is all you need, to make your own deathbed."

The youngest child whimpered and the oranges disappeared, replaced by visions of splintering ice.

Excellent.

He left the house, finding comfort in the knowledge that at least three children in this village would think twice before stepping out onto the ice, and fear, when carefully cultivated, could spread like wildfire.

Dawn was coming and he retreated into his shadowy domain, wondering what on Earth could have gotten into the children that they were dreaming of oranges, candies, snow and presents-

Presents!

"This must be in preparation for that 'Christmas' thing North told me about, the strange holiday where the good children are rewarded and the bad ones aren't punished."

What an odd idea, but then, North had been an odd man. Very civil, pleasant even, which Pitch wasn't used to, and he seemed to be one of the few who understood that Pitch's job wasn't just to scare people, but to keep them safe. Even after Pitch had vehemently refused to join his 'Guardians' the man had still extended the hand of friendship, which was both curious and sweet.

No one really wanted to befriend him, ever, at least not if there wasn't anything in it for them.

Maybe, as a sort of courtesy, a reward for his kindness, Pitch could give North something to help with this Christmas operation.

"Yes, what a wonderful idea," he mused aloud, voice echoing faintly down the many empty corridors of his domain, "all this new holiday needs is a bit of fear, to ensure the children will be nice rather than naughty." His finger twitched, calling shadows so dark they were almost opaque towards him.

He layered the shadows over each other, mind racing. "A beast who punishes naughty children. Yes. While North brings gifts for the good, the bad will be tossed into a sack." He paused, eyebrows furrowing.

North hadn't wanted any fear in his holiday, and while Pitch was sure he would be able to change his mind about that, maybe the kidnapping bit would be a little too much for him.

"Well, it will be heavily implied that bad children will be thrown in a sack, but it won't happen, unless the child is truly wicked."

He continued on, hands pushing, pulling and moulding the shadows like a sculptor with clay until finally a great beast stood before him, huffing with single minded purpose. Pitch could not give life, per se, but he could give intent.

"Your name is Krampus. Do you understand?"

Krampus slowly nodded.

"Excellent. I will have to make sure you can properly do your duty before I give you to North, follow me." They stepped into the shadows, reappearing in a forest where the sun was just beginning to set.

"This forest is full of wolves, half starved and rabid due to the harshness of this winter, but still there are children who do not heed their parents' warnings and stay away." Just last week an adolescent boy who fancied himself a hunter had been torn apart and devoured, nothing of him remaining for his family to mourn over.

"Your job, Krampus, is to keep everyone out of this place. Be the creeping shadows in the dark that frighten them, be the ever watching eyes that make their blood run cold, be the creature that follows behind them until they run back to the safety of their village. And, if there is anyone foolish enough to enter these woods after dark, shove them into a sack."

Krampus nodded and Pitch faded back into the shadows. He'd check up on his creation in a week's time and, if the Krampus had done it's job correctly, they would both head up to the North Pole.

Pitch smiled softly to himself. It would be nice to see North again.

One week passed and the Krampus did his job very efficiently, why, even the parents seemed more wary of the woods than ever before. They huddled in the safety of their houses as soon as the sun set, listening to the wolves howl and muttering protective prayers under their breath.

How wonderful, even better than he had hoped.

"You've done well Krampus, and I am sure you will make me proud when you begin your real job." Pitch said as he whisked them back to his realm, he had a few more preparations to finish up.

The dawn of December twenty fourth would be just beginning at Santoff Claussen right about now, he'd go up in a few hours, a little before North set off on his global trek.

"This 'Christmas' is going to be just marvellous." 

Krampus grunted in agreement.

x-x-x

North paced around his workshop, double checking every last minute toy to be sure it was in perfect condition, completely focused on any and all tiny details that he knew would make his gifts that much better.

His attention was shifted from the toys when he heard a yeti's startled yelp. He whirled around, expecting some sort of attack, and was pleasantly surprised to see Pitch Black stepping out from the shadows.

"Pitch!" He called out, striding forward to rest his hands on the slighter man's shoulders. "I have not seen you in what seems like ages! Not since the workshop was still under construction, I believe. What brings you to the Pole?"

"Christmas is a time to give gifts, is it not? So I have brought something for you."

North felt a pang of elated surprise.

"Thank you, Pitch," he drew back, "but I'm afraid I do not have anything for you."

Pitch waved his concern away. "You may not have given me anything corporeal, but you have been kind to me when most barely tolerate my presence. It is... Nice to know that I have someone in the world to call friend."

"Pitch, I," North blinked rapidly, suddenly feeling warm to the depths of his heart, "I am honoured to have you as a friend."

Pitch's smile grew slightly wider, his eyes a little more joyful and sure.

"Happy Christmas, North. Krampus, come forward."

North stared, bewildered, as a creature dark as night and almost as big as him stepped out from behind Pitch.

"What exactly is it- he?"

"I made him from the shadows for you." Pitch began, feeling strangely excited. "I know you said that you didn't want any fear associated with your holiday, but that's just preposterous, don't you think? Besides, with Krampus you won't have to worry about having children fear you, they'll fear him. He is the dark to your light, he will punish while you reward."

"Punish?" North repeated, aghast, and Pitch nodded, slowly loosing enthusiasm.

"Well, yes, or at least threaten to punish. I promise he won't kidnap any children unless they're-"

"Kidnap?!" North hadn't been aware his voice could even reach that octave.

Pitch's shoulders began to slump and his voice dropped down to a whisper.

"You do not like him?"

North's mind boggled as he attempted to find words that would put Pitch at ease and erase the hurt expression overtaking his face. A gift was a gift, he could not just reject it, even if it wasn't what he'd been expecting. Not to mention that if he told Pitch he didn't want this Krampus lurking about, he had a feeling the other spirit wouldn't come back to visit for a long, long time, which was almost the exact opposite of what North wanted.

"I like him fine," he began as smoothly as possible, "I am just unsure how to... Properly utilize his abilities."

Pitch relaxed a little. "Just bring him with you on your rounds, even when he does nothing rumours will begin to spread and children will be more careful about what they say and do during the year. The more good children there are, the more you can deliver to and the more believers you will have."

North regarded Pitch with a warm, fond look. "That is very thoughtful of you Pitch, but even naughty children get something from me."

His entire body seemed to freeze up. "You're going to reward bad behaviour?"

"No, not at all. I do not want to leave any child out, but instead of giving them toys I will give them a lump of coal."

"Coal? There are places in this world where, during the coldest months, coal is worth it's weight in gold! Why would you-"

"Please," North held both his hands up, placating, "let us not argue over this matter. This is my holiday and, while I appreciate your concern, I will run it how I see fit."

"Yes, of course," Pitch flushed and fidgeted uncomfortably, "I'm sorry, I was out of line. Of course you are free to do whatever you wish on your holiday. I," he clenched his eyes shut, feeling shame and embarrassment well up within him, "I'll take Krampus back to my realm. Clearly I didn't think this through." He moved to step back into the shadows.

"Wait, Pitch." North grabbed onto his shoulders once again. "I see your point about the Krampus making children want to be good, so I will take him out with me as long as you can promise he will not kidnap any children."

"He won't, you have my word."

"Then that is good enough for me." He dropped his hands and stepped away. "It is about time for me to depart, the yetis have almost finished loading my sleigh. Will you stay? Just to see me off?" He tried not to sound too hopeful.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Pitch sticks around even after North and Krampus have left, curiously exploring every nook and cranny of the completed workshop and ignoring the looks the yetis send his way. He should probably leave, he has a lot of work to do after all, but maybe one night off won't be a bad thing, he could always make up for it tomorrow.

He is still there when they return, and while Krampus immediately sneaks off to a dark corner, North gleefully greets the yetis.

Pitch watches from a distance, feeling a little out of place as he watches the camaraderie, perhaps he should leave now, before North catches sight of him.

Too late. Icy blue eyes have already locked on him.

"Pitch, you are still here!" North strolls forward and before Pitch can even think up an excuse North is wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

Pitch tenses at first, not only is he unaccustomed to embraces, but North is a mountain of a man who seems like the type that does not know his own strength. North holds him close and tight, but not so much that he can't breath, so Pitch relaxes and awkwardly brings his arms up to pat North on the back.

"I take it everything went well?"

"Yes," North pulls back slightly, arms still encompassing him, and upon closer inspection Pitch can see he's brimming with life and energy, eyes twinkling merrily and cheeks flushed with happiness, "the first wave of children are just starting to wake up and notice that there are things hidden in the stockings they've hung over the fire to dry. I feel so... I do not even know how to describe it, it is such a wonderful feeling. And to have not only the yetis, but you here to greet me when I return, I feel like the luckiest man in the world."

Pitch somehow manages not to blush under all of this unexpected positive attention. "Well, I wanted to see how everything went. How was Krampus for you, no kidnappings I trust?" His lips curled up in a wry smile.

"Ah yes, Krampus," North steps away and though he is still quite merry, he seems a little more subdued, "he was very quiet, did not make a sound or move a muscle all night, no kidnappings to report."

"North, is there something wrong?" Pitch asked cautiously.

"Wrong? No. What gave you that impression?"

"Your mood seemed to change when I brought up Krampus. He didn't try to shove one of your reindeer in a sack, did he?"

North threw his head back and began to laugh. "I would like to see him try to get past angry, flying hooves. But no, nothing of the sort happened. I have just been worried."

"Worried about what?" Pitch stepped in closer, he so rarely has close encounters like these and he finds he likes standing close to people.

Or, at least, standing close to North, who has a constant warm aura coming off of him in waves.

"What? Oh. I am worried that," North's eyes flicker around the room before locking in on the corner that Krampus had hidden himself in, "Krampus will not fit in well at the Pole. He seems to have only one purpose, and that is only one night in an entire year. Do you think he could learn to make toys?"

"I doubt it, when I created him for you I only endued him with the intent to strike fear into the hearts of children. He does not have the want, or even ability, to learn anything else."

"That is what I was afraid of." North ran his fingers through his beard absentmindedly. "If he only has one job he will find himself bored and lonely the rest of the year. I think it would be for the best if he goes back with you."

"With me?"

"Yes, you will certainly have more use for him than I on the other 364 nights of the year, but next Christmas Eve you can bring him back to accompany me on my trip around the world."

"I suppose that makes sense." Pitch mused, it might be nice to have an assistant of sorts, and if Krampus helped him spread fear around children would be more likely to start believing in him and be on their best behaviour. 

"Very well. I shall take Krampus back with me and we will return next year."

"Only next year? Will you not visit me before then?"

Pitch delicately rose an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"I realize you are very busy and perhaps do not have the time, but you are always welcome here, and it would be nice to see you more than once a year."

"Well, I am generally busy, but we shall see. Krampus, to me."

Krampus walked over, stepping through the shadows and into Pitch's realm.

"Goodbye North, and congratulations. Maybe we will see each other again soon."

North waved. "One can always hope."

Pitch threw one last smile over his shoulder before stepping out of the workshop and into the dark.

x-x-x

It was a week later that Pitch found himself taking up North's offer to visit any time. It was maybe a little premature, but he found he didn't care.

A new year would be starting soon, and though there were still many things to be fearful of, it would not do much damage to allow people the hope that the oncoming year would somehow, miraculously, be better than all the rest.

The workshop was dark and still, all the yetis fast asleep, and Pitch slowly, instinctively made his way forward to the room with the globe, sure that North would be there.

He was, as expected, staring up at each individual light that represented a child who believed. There were small smatterings here and there, like constellations in the sky, but for the most part the globe was dark and Pitch found himself wonder, not for the first time, why North would do something so ill-advised as to put his life in the hands of children, especially when he had only one night a year to prove his existence to them. So bizarre, but so very like him.

North nodded at something, as if he were listening to someone speak, and Pitch frowned and looked up at the full moon shining in from an open window, then felt a familiar curl of jealousy.

Why had the Man in the Moon never spoken to him? After all the years he'd walked the Earth and done his job, was he somehow unworthy?

North jerked back, surprised, then quickly turned around. Any of Pitch's lingering envy dissolved upon seeing how genuinely happy North is when he catches sight of him.

"Pitch, I was not expecting you again so soon, what a pleasant surprise! You are having a slow night?" North asks as he walks forward, leaving the moonbeams behind, and for some reason Pitch feels a shiver run down his spine.

Not out of fear, Pitch knows, but in anticipation. Although what he seems to be expecting, he can't be sure.

"Sometimes when a new year rolls around I like to step back and give people room to breathe and believe things will get better. If humans were frightened all the time they would never get anything done."

"Ah. Well I am glad you have taken me up on my offer to visit in your spare time."

"I just hope I wasn't interrupting something important." Pitch nods to the place where North had been standing.

"With Manny? No, no, we were just reminiscing a bit and making plans for next year." North rests a hand on Pitch's shoulder and squeezes gently. "Can I get you anything? Last time you left before I could offer you any refreshments."

"Thank you, but I am fine on that account. Although I would not be opposed to sitting down."

"Of course, you must spend a great deal of time on your feet, follow me."

They travel down a short corridor and enter a small, intimate space, lit only by a dying fire.

North kneels down and coaxes the flames back to life as Pitch settles on one of the several chairs present, watching and feeling oddly on edge, like he is on the verge of some great discovery. The whole room seems to be thrumming with nervous energy and when North stands to face him, backlit by the blaze with that fond expression on his face, Pitch feels his mouth go dry.

"I am very happy that you came tonight." 

"I'm very happy to be here." Pitch somehow manages to return, heart speeding up when North steps towards him.

"I hope you'll forgive me, but I cannot- I just-" North sighs and reaches out, running a warm hand down Pitch's cheek.

Pitch can barely breathe as he sits there, waiting.

"Forgive me." North repeats before he leans in, brushing against Pitch's lips with his own.

Pitch has not shared many kisses, and never with someone who had facial hair. It is a foreign feeling that, at first, he is not sure how to react to, and just when he is beginning to think he could get used to the sensation, North pulls away.

"I am sorry." North states sadly and Pitch rises from his seat to stand before him.

"You had better be, Nicholas, for pulling away before I could start kissing back."

North stills, thunderstruck, and taking matters into his own hands Pitch reaches out to take hold of North's face and pull him back down where he belongs.

It is not the most romantic move, but it serves it's purpose. North quickly gets over his shock and kisses back like he needs Pitch more than anything.

Yes, Pitch could definitely get used to this.


	2. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, it's been a long time since I've attempted writing smut. Somehow this turned out longer and less porn-y than I was going for, but I hope you like it anyway.

It is North who eventually takes control, running one hand up and down Pitch's back while the other threads through his hair, then cautiously licking at the seem of Pitch's lips and gaining confidence when Pitch yields to him, but while Pitch is content to have North run the show, he gives as good as he gets. He nips on North's bottom lip whenever they have to pull away for air and languidly pulls him in closer and closer until there is absolutely no space between them.

They kiss for what seems like ages, but it is nowhere near enough, and somehow without either of them really noticing North had dropped into a chair and pulled Pitch down on top of him.

Pitch definitely notices now. He rocks against North experimentally, lightly at first, becoming bolder when North lets out a stream of curses in Russian.

"Nicholas," he whispers in North's ear, grinning at the sound he makes upon hearing his name, "I think this will go a lot easier if we have a bed."

In a split second North is out of the chair, holding Pitch like a damsel in his arms. His eyes are bright, his cheeks are flushed, his lips are kiss-bruised and Pitch loves knowing that it's all because of him.

"Whatever you want, Pitch." North smiles and presses a chaste kiss to his forehead before practically kicking down the door and striding out of the room. "Whatever you want."

Normally Pitch would roll his eyes at dramatics such as these, but instead of irritating he finds it rather amusing, even when North all but throws him onto the large four-poster bed in the master bedroom and crawls alongside him, bestowing even more kisses and fervent touches upon him. There's a nervousness about him, even as he eagerly begins to strip away Pitch's cloak and caress every inch of newly uncovered skin, not fear, but some sort of concern. He's worried about something, and Pitch thinks he knows what.

"This isn't a dream. I'm not going to fade away in the light of morning." He means to say it in a wry tone of voice, but somehow it ends up coming out a lot more earnest than he planned.

"Dreams rarely seem like dreams when you're asleep." North counters before planting kisses across Pitch's collar bones.

"Have you dreamt of me often?" Pitch runs his fingers through North's hair and tries not to shift against him in a way that's too noticeable.

"Yes."

It's such a direct answer that Pitch is taken by surprise, having expected evasive behaviour or coy questions in response, and he feels himself begin to blush at the implications. That is, of course, the moment when North divests Pitch of the last of his clothing and stares at him reverently, his large, calloused hands running up Pitch's lean thighs.

Pitch spreads his legs wider for North to settle comfortably between them and tugs off the other man's shirt, his hands reaching out and exploring the expansive chest before him. North isn't much taller than him, but he is so much broader that it is all too easy to feel small in comparison. Pitch rather likes it.

"Pitch," North begins, voice rough with want, "lay back."

He does as told, but jerks back up immediately when a warm, wet heat envelopes him.

"Nicholas," he hardly recognizes the sound of his own voice and he once again threads his twitching fingers through the other man's hair, unsure whether he wants to pull him further down or push him away, "Nick, please, it's been, ahn," he screws his eyes shut and grips North harder, "been too long, I won't last."

North pulls back and smiles. "Good," is all he says before leaning down to take the head of Pitch's cock back into his mouth, tongue pressing hard against the slit.

That's all it takes, Pitch's eyes roll back and he comes with a strangled gasp before sinking bonelessly against the pillows.

"Oh, stars above," he says once he can think straight, "that was embarrassing."

"Do not be embarrassed over something like that." North settles over him and- goodness- when did he take off his pants? "It is natural and beautiful. Perfect." He kisses Pitch deeply, fingers lightly trailing up and down Pitch's chest, drawing out patterns over his hard nipples and across his pelvis, and it isn't long before Pitch is half hard again.

"How are you even real?"

"I could ask the same of you." North says before he grinds down against him. Pitch wraps his legs around his hips and presses closer.

"When I first saw you, so pale and dark, I thought you were beautiful," North whispers, kissing and biting along Pitch's neck, "and when I heard your voice I thought you were bewitching, when I first saw your smile, flawless."

"Nicho- ah, Nick, stop saying stuff like that."

"Never. I'll never stop telling you how wonderful you are." North licks at his palm and wraps his hand around them both. When he speaks again, between soft gasps for air, his voice is low and deep. "When I held you in my arms and you did not push me away, I knew- I knew."

Pitch grinds up against him, his nails digging into North's back, too far gone to even think of attempting to talk back, to demand answers or silence.

"I knew you were the one for me." North leans in to plunder Pitch's mouth, his hand gripping tighter and moving faster.

It is all too much for Pitch, his back arcs and he looses himself to orgasm once more, North following not long after.

They lie against each other, sated and content, hands gently roaming over each other's backs, sides, arms, anywhere they can reach. A couple thoughts cross Pitch's mind, comments he could make about North's pining, but he keeps them to himself, not wanting to ruin the afterglow. The time for gentle teasing will come soon enough and he finds himself looking forward to such a new experience.

"Will you stay the night with me?" North asks softly, holding Pitch closer as if he actually believes he will say no.

"Nicholas, I fear you'll never be rid of me now."

North smiles and they settle down to sleep, bodies entwined. In the morning they will talk, will figure out how to balance their duties and each other, and maybe things won't proceed as smoothly as they'd like, they are very different after all, but they have an eternity to figure everything out.

An eternity together...

Pitch likes the sound of that.


End file.
